


Слабость

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Еще одна вариация на тему «а как оно могло бы быть».





	Слабость

Струйки воды бежали по жемчужной коже. Стекали с волос, неслись по плечам и спине, все ниже, ниже...  
Зидан сглотнул, уставившись на основание хвоста брата. Хвост Куджи можно было увидеть нечасто. Так же, как и то, что находилось пониже него...  
Неотрывно пялясь в замочную скважину, Зидан полез рукой в штаны. Закусив губу и надеясь, что Куджа не услышит возни за дверью, он начал ласкать свой член, уже давно затвердевший от такого шикарного зрелища. Было немного совестно возбуждаться от вида собственного ничего не подозревающего брата. Но геном ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ни одна девушка не завлекала и не манила так, как Куджа - такой сексуальный, пластичный, томный. Облаченный в шикарные одежды, обладающий такой нежной бархатной кожей, к которой так хотелось прикоснуться... Удивительно красивый.  
Зидан не уловил момент, когда дверь открылась, едва не шибанув его по носу. Отскочив, он принялся лихорадочно застегивать ширинку. Маг недоумевающе остановился, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Молясь о том, чтобы брат ничего не заметил, Зидан обнял его, утыкаясь в обнаженную грудь, сохранившую запах ароматного масла.  
Куджа вздрогнул и, замерев на мгновение, крепко обнял его в ответ. Лишенный детства, он хотел почувствовать тепло семьи, которой у него никогда не было. Первые в жизни объятия оказались такими приятными... Неловко проведя рукой по растрепанным волосам брата, маг улыбнулся.  
Спрятав лицо у него на груди, Зидан пытался осмыслить происходящее. Он не ожидал такой реакции. Кудже не очень-то нравились прикосновения. Он мог бы оттолкнуть брата, накричать на него или даже бросить огненным шаром... А вместо этого ответил на объятия. И даже неумело погладил его по голове...  
Стало стыдно и совестно. Он ведь сделал это, только чтобы Куджа не уличил его в подглядывании...  
Кое-как застегнув ширинку, Зидан промямлил что-то виноватое и, отстранившись, умчался прочь. Брат посмотрел ему вслед с растерянностью и легкой обидой. Задрал нос и, презрительно хмыкнув, ушел в противоположном направлении. Наглая, глупая макака опять заставляла его чувствовать.  
Больше всего Куджа боялся влюбиться. Влюбиться и быть преданным. Любовь была слабостью. Он же должен был быть совершенен. Не допускать ни единой слабости. Не позволить себя обмануть.  
Впрочем... Смерть была так близка. Значит, все бессмысленно. А объятия такие теплые и приятные... Разве кроме них нужно что-то еще?  
Усевшись в кресло и тряхнув влажными волосами, Куджа нервно прикусил губу, внезапно вспомнив о событии, произошедшем давным-давно.  
Давным-давно, когда он еще жил на Терре, Гарланд привел его в лабораторию и показал ему маленького мальчика. Ребенок засмеялся, увидев Куджу, и, оббежав его вокруг, повис у него на хвосте. После этого случая маг и стал прятать хвост. Ведь отцепить мальчишку оказалось задачей весьма нелегкой.  
Справившись с непоседой, Куджа рассерженно спросил, для чего все это.  
\- Я создал генома, который имеет эмоции, - объяснил Гарланд. - Он совершеннее тебя, потому что проживет жизнь обычного существа, а не бездушной куклы.  
От этих слов внутри что-то надломилось. Геном, который был сильнее него! А он лишь «бездушная кукла»! Но это ведь совсем не так! У него есть душа! И он дорожит ей и ни за что не позволит ее забрать! Если этот ребенок вырастет, он, Куджа, станет просто не нужен... И тогда...  
Гарланд перехватил его руку, уже занесенную для того, чтобы пальнуть магией в маленькое, но такое ненавистное существо, и прикончить его на месте. От боли в вывернутом запястье Куджа поморщился и сдавленно застонал. Когда хватка ослабла, он опустил голову, пряча глаза, и отвернулся. Маленький геном подбежал к нему и обхватил ручками его ногу, прижавшись щекой к голенищу высокого сапога. Маг вздрогнул, встретившись взглядом с наивными голубыми глазами.  
Это были его первые - нелепые, глупые, странные - объятия. Объятия от существа, которому была небезразлична его боль.  
В ту же ночь он выкрал ребенка и унес на Гайю. Дети - непоседливые мельтешащие существа, от присутствия которых возникало множество проблем - всегда казались Кудже недостойными даже его внимания. Однако с этим мальчишкой все было иначе. Он не понимал, что чувствует к нему. В душе смешались и ненависть, и щемящая надежда, и гнетущий страх.  
\- Мы ушли? - наивно спросил Зидан, уютно угнездившись на руках у брата и обхватив его за шею. - Мы больше не вернемся к Гарланду? Мы будем жить с тобой вдвоем, братик?  
\- Заткнись, глупая макака, - огрызнулся Куджа, ставя его на землю. Почему-то руки начали предательски дрожать.  
Мальчишка засмеялся, но быстро произнесенное заклинание прервало его смех. Подхватив лишившегося чувств брата, маг в последний раз поглядел на его лицо. Он не мог убить его. Маленький геном, которого он знал всего несколько часов, стал ему дорог больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Но может... Достаточно просто стереть ему память и оставить здесь. Так Гарланд его не найдет...  
Поразмыслив с минуту, Куджа оставил мальчишку на улице. Он стоял, прячась и подглядывая за ним до тех пор, пока на Зидана не наткнулись люди. Только тогда, убедившись, что брат в безопасности, он ушел. По возвращении его ждало ужасное наказание...  
Куджа резко распахнул глаза, отгоняя полезшие в голову воспоминания. Он хотел жить здесь и сейчас. Ведь здесь было то, чего он хотел с тех самых пор, как узнал о существовании этого. С тех самых пор, когда маленький братик обнял его, видя, что ему плохо. Куджа хотел любви.

Когда Зидан оказался рядом в следующий раз, Куджа сам привлек его к себе и поцеловал. От неожиданности геном застыл, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Но, вовлеченный в поцелуй, быстро забыл обо всем. Руки увлеченно заскользили по спине мага, прижимая ближе и опускаясь к основанию хвоста. Куджа, на удивление, не зашипел и не взъерошился, по своему обыкновению. И не оттолкнул, а лишь прижал к себе, чуть раздвигая ноги и позволяя проскользнуть между них коленом.  
Зидан тихо выдохнул, осторожно взявшись за шелковую рубашку и медленно стащив ее с плеч брата. Отбросив ее прочь, коснулся бархатной кожи и бережно погладил. Каким был Куджа в постели?.. Нежным или страстным?.. Неумелым и осторожным или напористым и властным?.. Что ему понравится, что нет?.. Раньше Зидан всерьез не рассчитывал на взаимность, поэтому мало задумывался о том, что будет делать в процессе, если до этого все же дойдет.  
Решив действовать по наитию, он взял брата за руку и отвел на кровать, укладывая на мягкие подушки. Переплетя их пальцы и нависнув сверху, геном целовал его, попутно торопливо стягивая с себя одежду. Куджа стонал и извивался в его руках, когда брату удавалось найти особенно чувствительные точки. Отдавшись ему полностью и расслабившись, он ворошил растрепанные золотые волосы, порой вцепляясь в них так сильно, что Зидан болезненно морщился.  
Было тепло, даже более того - жарко. Дыхание сбивалось, с губ срывались сдавленные стоны. Нахальный желтый хвост обвился о бедро, раздвигая ноги. Куджа выгнулся, закидывая ногу на брата и притягивая его к себе. Не ожидая такого напора, Зидан охнул, оказавшись слишком близко. На брате по-прежнему оставались чулки и стринги, и он поспешил избавить его от них. Член у Куджи оказался больше, но Зидан утешил себя тем, что еще вырастет. В конце концов, Куджа был создан уже взрослым, а он все еще был подростком.  
Не став зацикливаться на этом малоприятном моменте, геном с наслаждением огладил открывшуюся ему ножку, кожа на которой была невероятно нежной и гладкой. Припав к ней губами, он ощутил, как застонал и выгнулся Куджа, комкая в руке простыню. Целуя его бедра, он поднимался все выше, заставляя мага извиваться и стонать все сильнее, пока не добрался до промежности, в которую вошел, изводясь от нетерпения.  
Куджа обвил его хвостом и тихо захныкал. Зидан коснулся легким поцелуем его подрагивающих ресниц. Он не мог понять, больно брату или приятно, и это порядком нервировало. Впрочем, если бы Кудже что-то не понравилось, он бы давно уже уносил ноги от его огненных шаров...  
Когда оба они достигли разрядки, Куджа прижался к брату, складывая голову ему на плечо. Тот уткнулся в его волосы, прикрывая глаза и наслаждаясь мгновением. Маг нечасто позволял просто быть рядом и обнимать его. А это было очень приятно...  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шепнул Зидан, понимая, что для этих слов не найдется более подходящего случая.  
\- Меня никто никогда не любил, - тихо отозвался маг. - Не обнимал, не целовал... Мне хочется испытать все это перед смертью.  
Так вот, что на него нашло... Зидан отчего-то испытал разочарование. Пожалуй, он все же надеялся, что мотивация брата была несколько иной...  
\- А ты сам любил кого-то? - вкрадчиво спросил он.  
\- Нет.  
Что ж, ответ был вполне предсказуем.  
\- А сейчас любишь?  
\- Нет.  
Зидан обиженно поджал губы. Ни секунды не раздумывал... Мог хоть соврать!  
Сев на постели, он отвернулся, мрачно уставившись в стену.  
\- Ты чего? - удивился Куджа.  
\- Не хочу тебя сегодня видеть, - буркнул Зидан, слезая с кровати и натягивая штаны.  
Куджа вздрогнул и поднял на него глаза, полные горестного недоумения. Он не сказал ни слова, только слезы потекли по его щекам. Зидан метнулся к нему почти испуганно и обнял, ошеломленный.  
\- Чего ты? - прошептал он, крепко прижимая его к себе и зарываясь носом в растрепавшиеся волосы. - Я же просто сказал, что сегодня не хочу больше быть с тобой...  
\- А если я сегодня умру? - тихо всхлипнул маг.  
\- Прости...  
Он так нуждался в его присутствии... От жестоких слов ему было больно... Совсем не такой бесчувственный, каким хотел бы казаться. Да и какая, в сущности, разница, любит он или нет... Пусть просто будет счастлив. Пусть перестанет плакать...  
Поцеловав брата в губы, Зидан виновато заглянул ему в глаза. Обхватил лицо ладонями, стер слезы со щек. Потеряв суть своего существования, брат хотел умереть. До сих пор Куджа держался только потому, что он был рядом... Для Куджи не было разницы - сегодня или через год. Его жизнь была конечна - и это делало ее бессмысленной. Но сейчас...  
\- Я обещаю, - твердо проговорил Зидан, прижимая его голову к своей груди и утыкаясь во взъерошенные волосы. - Я проведу с тобой каждую секунду оставшегося срока. Чтобы у тебя не было времени даже подумать о конце... Чтобы у нас с тобой осталось только настоящее.  
Нас с тобой... Геном слабо усмехнулся, нежно погладив брата по волосам. Ведь когда Куджа умрет, его время тоже закончится. Начнется жизнь, о которой он пока не в силах думать. Которую сейчас больно даже вообразить...

Зидан проснулся один в роскошной и мягкой постели. Попытался нашарить рядом брата, но натолкнулся рукой только на подушку и наконец сонно открыл глаза. Время близилось к обеду. Куджи в спальне не было.  
Обычно Зидан вскакивал первым и мчался за завтраком. Сегодня он, похоже, проспал все на свете.  
Одевшись, он спустился на кухню. Куджа был там - стоял у плиты в одной рубашке, доходящей ему до середины бедер, но приподнятой сзади хвостом. Впечатленный этим зрелищем, Зидан вдруг понял, что у него не на шутку разыгрался аппетит. Есть, правда, уже совсем не хотелось...  
\- Ты чего это? - удивленно поинтересовался он, подходя к брату и хватая его за хвост.  
Шерсть на хвосте встала дыбом. Куджа метко огрел генома половником по голове.  
\- Глупая макака! - возмутился он, отбирая хвост и на всякий случай пряча его между ног. - Где твои манеры! Невежливо подкрадываться со спины!  
Зидан только отмахнулся.  
\- Я простой вор, зачем мне манеры? А вот у тебя свой замок и слуги, зачем ты сам еду готовишь? Это на тебя не похоже.  
\- Ты же для меня готовишь, - сердито буркнул Куджа, отводя взгляд в смущении. - Я тоже захотел попробовать.  
\- А ты умеешь? - усомнился Зидан.  
Маг покачал головой.  
\- Не бойся, я не заставлю тебя все это есть, если получится несъедобно, - утешил он.  
Усевшись за стол, Зидан принялся опасливо ожидать обеда. Вероятность, что Куджа, ставший за плиту первый раз в жизни, мог приготовить что-то съедобное, стремилась к нулю.  
\- Я смотрю, ты сегодня даже не красился, - заметил геном, наблюдая за братом.  
\- Я ноготь сломал, пока тебе готовил! Вот! - пожаловался маг, демонстрируя ему испорченный маникюр.  
Зидан проникся к брату искренним сочувствием. Раз Куджа пошел ради него на такие жертвы, значит, он его действительно любил.  
Обед, на удивление, вышел вполне сносным. Не идеальным, но вполне терпимым. Зидан не стал расстраивать брата и ничего не сказал о пережаренном мясе и подгоревшей каше. В конце концов, ему приходилось есть вещи и похуже - и ничего, не жаловался.  
\- Очень вкусно, - улыбнулся геном, обрадовав Куджу своим вердиктом.  
\- Я очень старался, - ответил тот, пряча за высоким воротом пылающие щеки.  
В этот момент он был таким милым... Зидан сгреб брата в объятия, прижимаясь щекой к его груди. И, взяв его руку, нежно поцеловал сломанный ноготь. Пальцы мага дрогнули.  
\- Хоть бы зубы почистил, - проворчал Куджа, не делая, впрочем, ни единой попытки отстраниться.  
\- Ты же еще не был в душе? - поинтересовался Зидан, осененный внезапной идеей. - Пошли вместе!  
Невзирая на сопротивление, он потащил брата за собой и затолкал в ванну, стянув с него рубашку и кинув ее где-то по дороге. Весело плюхнувшись рядом с Куджей, он брызнул на него водой. Маг пробурчал что-то сердитое. Зидан смог разобрать только ставшее привычным «макака».  
\- Хватит обзываться! - вознегодовал геном. - Павлин надутый!  
\- Ну я хотя бы павлин, - презрительно хмыкнул маг.  
\- Ах, так! - возмущенно воскликнул Зидан, угрожающе нависая над братом. - Ну, держись!  
Поняв, что ему собрались мстить щекоткой, Куджа нервно задергался и сдавленно засмеялся, пытаясь хлестнуть нахального генома хвостом. Вода выплескивалась на пол, брызги летели во все стороны. Маг все-таки умудрился заехать брату пяткой по носу и на этом вакханалия временно прекратилась. Оклемавшись, Зидан снова полез к Кудже, но теперь уже для того, чтобы его поцеловать.  
\- Фу, у тебя изо рта воняет, - фыркнул маг, пытаясь увернуться.  
\- Ну че ты, а, - разочарованно вздохнул геном.  
\- Как ты красноречив, - ехидно подколол Куджа.  
\- Язва ты, - добродушно отозвался Зидан.  
Кое-как помывшись в перерывах между переругиваниями, братья вылезли из ванны и принялись вытираться. Завернув Куджу в пушистое полотенце, Зидан обнял его и прижался с довольной улыбкой. Маг в ответ обвил его хвостом.  
\- Раз ты мне приготовил обед, давай, я тебя накрашу, - предложил геном, поднимая на него глаза.  
\- Ну уж нет! - ужаснулся Куджа. - Это же мое лицо!  
\- А это был мой желудок, - засмеялся Зидан, хватая его за руку и утаскивая за собой. - Пойдем.  
Фыркая и ворча, Куджа поплелся за братом. С этой непоседливой обезьянкой было так весело, что он почти не находил времени думать о смерти. И даже забывал, насколько она уже близка...

Когда Зидан уходил на пару дней, Куджа впадал в уныние. Он садился на балконе и смотрел вдаль, ожидая, пока над горизонтом появится воздушный корабль. Без веселого, безбашенного брата жизнь будто останавливалась. В такие моменты маг понимал, как сильно ему не хватает всего того, что обычно приводило в бешенство.  
Хвост уныло болтался между ножками стула, и никто не пытался его схватить и потискать. Никто не лез под руку, когда Куджа накладывал макияж, не мешал, не был невыносимым и назойливым. Никто не подстерегал из-за угла, чтобы громко крикнуть: «Бу!» и заливисто засмеяться, когда он грохнется на задницу от неожиданности. Младший брат был просто ужасен.  
Он так ужасно приятно обнимал и гладил, приносил завтрак в постель, пил с ним чай по вечерам, сидя на балконе. За его любовь и заботу можно было простить мелкие шалости. Конечно, предварительно оттаскав нахальную макаку за уши.  
На третий день отсутствия брата Куджа забеспокоился. От волнения он не находил себе места, то бросаясь к балкону, то уходя прочь в недра замка, чтобы попытаться отвлечься. Он проклинал свою привязанность, проклинал Зидана, проклинал все на свете.  
Под вечер, предвкушая бессонную ночь, он в последний раз вышел на балкон, чтобы взглянуть на темное, пустое небо. И чьи-то знакомые руки накрыли его глаза.  
Обернувшись, Куджа засопел, с негодованием глядя на брата. Тот виновато улыбнулся, почесывая в затылке.  
\- Прости, я немного опоздал, - сказал он как ни в чем не бывало.  
Куджа повис у него на шее, крепко прижимая к себе и не желая отпускать.  
\- Я встретил друзей, - продолжил Зидан, обняв его в ответ и нежно погладив по спине.  
\- Друзей? - переспросил маг, вздрогнув. - Почему же ты не остался с ними?  
Вместо ответа брат крепко поцеловал его в лоб.  
Он хотел бы сказать очень многое. Но поступки были куда важнее слов.

\- Пусть он помог нам, это не отменит его преступлений! - категорично утверждал Штайнер. Его Зидан даже не слушал - железяка всегда славился бескомпромиссностью.  
\- Ты уже исполнил свой долг перед «семьей», тебе вовсе не обязательно посвящать этому всю свою жизнь! - настаивала Гарнет. Она любила его. Как и он ее. Но не сейчас...  
\- Я нужен ему, - покачал головой Зидан, не приняв их аргументы. - Потому что без меня он не хочет жить. А я нашел для него способ жить. И для меня очень важно, чтобы он захотел им воспользоваться.  
Он сам не уловил момента, когда Куджа стал для него важнее всего. Он вечно кидался всем на помощь просто потому, что мог - но этот случай оказался особенным. Он перерос в крепкую, нежную, вечную любовь. И ради этой любви Зидан был готов свернуть горы.  
Решение отречься от прошлой жизни и посвятить всего себя брату далось на удивление легко. Зидан даже не задумался об ином исходе. Легкомысленный, импульсивный, он принял решение, о котором ни разу впоследствии не пожалел.  
Ведь сердце говорило только правду.


End file.
